De lotos y camelias
by YunneMiku and Lizzy
Summary: *secuela de Nuevos sentimientos* Después de instalarse en la nueva Orden, Allen deberá enfrentar su cruel presente y pasado, el pasado de Allen y Kanda no era lo que pensaban, ¿podrán ambos continuar juntos? femAllenxKanda *pésimo summary, no soy buena en estas cosas
1. Capitulo 1:momentos de tension

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí reportando el primer capítulo de Lotos y camelias, disfruten lo uwu (abajo "malas" noticias)**_

 _ **Los que son nuevos en la historia, les recomiendo leer la precuela "Nuevos sentimientos", sino, luego haré un resumen de lo que sucedió en ese entonces**_

 _ **De lotos y camelias**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Momentos de tension**_

Tomaba aire lo más silencioso posible, esa improvisada carrera la dejó con el corazón en la boca, que estaba segura de que en cualquier segundo lo vomitaría

Estaba oculta detrás de unos contenedores de basura, su brazo izquierdo palpitaba dolorosamente, y no pudo evitar una exclamación de dolor al sentir su Ares retorcerse dentro de ella, en busca de saciar su sed de sangre

¿Cómo llego a esto? Se preguntaba a si misma al tiempo que se levantaba para emprender otra carrera, con Apócrifo no tardarían nada en encontrarla, era un blanco fácil para ellos

—¡Allí esta!— _"Maldición"_

Sin darles tiempo, se lanzó a otra carrera, su cuerpo estaba exhausto, pero prefería morir de cansancio antes que dejarse atrapar por la Orden, otra vez

Su nombre era Allen Walker, o también conocida como Allen D. Campbell, una traidora de la Orden, una traidora del Clan Noé, y una traidora de los Ares, ¿acaso su situación podría ser peor?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—" _¿Eso es…?"_ Cuestiono Nea al tiempo que Allen y el veían aquella edificación tan…¿distinguido?

Las gotas de lluvia cayendo sin ningún cuidado por su espalda y cabeza, al tiempo que Allen lanzaba un suspiro, a pesar de ir a un nuevo hogar, se sentía aprisionada, se sentía nostálgica

—Vas a pillar un resfriado—Giro su rostro para toparse con Lenalee y Jhonny caminando hacia ella, dejo de lado a Nea, para quitarse su capucha y mirarlos con una falsa sonrisa

—Estoy bien, el uniforme que hizo Jhonny y los demás me abriga—Noto la leve risita de Lenalee y las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban ese par

—¿Qué?—Pregunto con confusión, tanto ella como Nea no comprendían la repentina felicidad en el ambiente

—Jhonny y yo estábamos hablando—Comenzó a decir Lenalee, Allen se sentía un poco más tranquila de ver que por lo menos no le temía como en un principio

—Y he dicho que ya no eres tan formal cuando hablas con nosotros— Su cerebro se quedo procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿no estaba hablando formalmente? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Bueno, al menos con la gente con la que mas sueles hablar, como Lenalee o yo—Continuo hablando Jhonny, y Allen se sorprendió, ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de ello, su mente estaba más concentrada en lo que le sucedía a Kano y Kanda (mas por evitar perder la cabeza que nada)

—Pero ahora que me lo ha dicho, creo que puede que tenga razón—Término de hablar Lenalee

—Lo siento, no nos habíamos dado cuenta—Comento avergonzada, sin saber que mas decir

—¿Nos?—Cuestionaron ambos presentes, a lo que se sintió un poco triste, recordando su situación actual

—Pues, Nea…El decimocuarto y yo mantenemos comunicación muy seguido, pero no es una mala persona—Lenalee y Jhonny intercambiaron miradas con preocupación, aun no muy convencidos de la voluntad de ese Noé

—¡Ejem!—¿Y por qué no?... Que aparezca Komui-san en un mal momento, gracias Dios... (Hágase notar el sarcasmo)

Al llegar a la nueva Orden todos se fueron por su lado, inclusive Kanda que se llevo a Kano con él, hubiera querido irse con ellos, pero tenía trabajo que hacer

Allen se posiciono en donde le dijeron e invoco una puerta del Arca, era lo menos que podía hacer para que la dejaran continuar en sus labores como exorcista, lamentablemente

Bookman y Lavi salieron unos segundos después

—Moyashi-chan—Lavi la abrazo y con algo de aturdimiento correspondió, se sentía extraña ante la presencia del pelirrojo, era una extraña sensación que aturdía a su Ares interno, la sensación de haber sentido la calidez que emanaba Lavi en algún momento del pasado, era una sensación desagradable

—Buen trabajo, Allen Walker-san— Esa voz...

—A partir de ahora, seguirás mis órdenes— Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio al ver los cuervos que la rodeaban, no le quedo de otra más que acceder a las órdenes de Lvellie

[...]

Humillación, desprecio, molestia, esas y mas emociones experimentaba la joven Exorcista, al verse a si misma de rodillas en el suelo, sin poder mover su brazo izquierdo, y no podía quejarse porque podía complicar las cosas, ¡Odiaba ser sumisa!

Aun mas talismanes la restringieron, ahora para evitar que moviera ambos brazos, y no era para menos, incluso ella temía por el bienestar de los demás, ¿realmente era un monstruo?

Después de recorrer un largo pasillo, se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera, posiblemente, su sala de interrogatorio

—Detrás de esta puerta se encuentra el General Cross Marian—Sus orbes se abrieron mostrando su sorpresa, ¿Su maestro había vuelto? ¿Cuándo?

Las puertas se abrieron, y no dudo en entrar, observando la pelirroja cabellera que estaba parada frente a la ventana, exhalando una bocanada de humo, para después dirigirle la mirada

—Ha pasado tiempo—

Una barrera de talismanes los rodeo al tiempo que Timcanpy abandonaba su hombro para llegar a su maestro, decidió romper el silencio con las cosas obvias

—¿Entonces, había una conexión entre Mana y el Decimocuarto Noé?—No estaba segura si su maestro lo sabía, pero quería ir despacio con esto, aun tenían tiempo para hablar

Marian soltó una risa amena, divertido por la pregunta de su pupila

—Luego de no ver a tu maestro por tanto tiempo, ¿es lo primero que preguntas? Ve al grano—Tomo una bocanada de aire, en cierto modo, era a lo que más temía

—¿Qué tiene que ver Allen D. Campbell con Mana?—Pregunto sin moverse de su lugar, esperando por la respuesta

—Cuando el Decimocuarto se rebeló al clan Noé, solo un par de personas lo siguieron, esas fueron: Mana Walker y Allen D. Campbell—¿Mana y esa mujer interactuaron entre sí? ¿Se conocían?

—La vida de Allen y Nea era horrible, ambos con la misma intención de proteger a Mana—Allen analizo esa información con detenimiento, trazando el orden de los sucesos de su maestro con los recuerdos que ella experimentaba

—El día en que murió el catorceavo, sus memorias fueron implantadas a la persona más cercana, y esa fue Campbell, el porqué, no tengo idea—

—Pero… ¿Cómo es que las memorias llegaron a mi?—Cuestiono interrumpiendo a su maestro

—Eso es algo que no me corresponde decirte, pero si tu pregunta es que tú eres Campbell, te equivocas, son distintas— Allen suspiro con cierto alivio, pero al instante este se esfumo al escucharlo hablar de nuevo

—Tú eres el portador de las memorias de Allen D. Campbell y Nea Walker—Era algo que ya sabía, pero aun así, dolía

Repentinamente, un recuerdo vino repentinamente a su mente

 _*flash back*_

— _Tu perro…¿Esta muerto?— Pregunto una niña de cabello castaño hecho en una coleta deforme, y ropas coloridas desgastadas_

— _Bueno, el ya estaba viejo— Lanzo un suspiro sin expresión alguna, mentía_

— _Por cierto ¿Y tú eres?—Pregunto el payaso con cortesía, continuando con su labor de sepultar al perro fallecido_

— _Soy un ayudante—Contesto con simpleza al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de aquel hombre, mirándolo con indiferencia_

— _¿Eh? ¡Estas lleno de moretones!— Exclamo el hombre al tiempo que buscaba acercar una de sus manos al cuerpo del pequeño(*) que tenia a un lado_

— _¡Qué asco!—Exclamo la castaña al tiempo que golpeaba la mano de ese hombre, odiaba ese lugar, y ese hombre era parte de ese lugar, así que también debía odiarlo_

— _¿Te pego Kojimo-san?— Pregunto con amabilidad el hombre volviendo su atención a la pala que tenia en sus manos_

— _¡No te incumbe!— Obtuvo como respuesta_

— _¿Tienes amigos?—_

— _¡No te incumbe!—Okey, el pequeño estaba a la defensiva_

— _Cuando sea grande y fuerte, me largare de aquí. No necesito amigos—Continuo hablando la menor al tiempo que apretaba los puños_

— _¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?—_

— _¿Qué haces?—Cuestiono ella con una mueca de disgusto al ver como ese sujeto presionaba sus mejillas de una forma ridícula y estúpida_

— _¿Oh? ¿No te causo risa?— Pregunto extrañado el mayor, haciendo el ambiente más sereno_

— _Perdona, pero no me gustan los payasos, en realidad, los odio— Contesto el castaño sin ninguna gentileza, al parecer era alguien grosero_

— _Mmm… pues a mí también me desagradan las personas que no se ríen—La castaña lo analizo, diciendo lo primero que rondo por su mente_

— _¿Por qué no lloras? Tú y ese perro vivían juntos, ¿no? ¿No estás triste?—_

— _Tan triste que quisiera morir— Le contesto devuelta con un tono de voz bastante fresca, fuera de lugar_

— _¡Para ya!—Exclamo la pequeña claramente molesta_

— _Te cuento que no puedo llorar. Me pregunto si mis lágrimas se han secado—Respondio el payaso de una manera más seria—_

— _¿Qué significa eso?—Cuestiono de nuevo, volviendo su atención a la tumba del perro_

— _¿Cómo se llamaba? Cuando lo acaricie ayer, me lamio. Así que pensé…— Los ojos de la niña se nublaron por las lágrimas que comenzar a brotar sin ningún control_

— _¡¿Por qué estoy llorando si apenas y lo conocía?!—Al pronunciar esto, la pequeña rompió en llanto, siendo observada por aquel amable y muy paciente payaso_

— _Ya veo, así que eras amigo de Allen—_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—Oye— Exclamo Marian al ver como los ojos de su pupila se tornaban más oscuros, la estaba perdiendo

Se acerco a ella con paso firme, mientras lentamente levantaba su mano, incluso cuando estuvo parado frente a ella, no hubo respuesta

¡Smack!

—Ou…ch…—Mascullo por lo bajo la albina al tiempo que buscaba reincorporarse, de forma inútil, y por más que lo intento, sus ojos continuaron con esa tonalidad mas violeta

—No te congeles. No podemos seguir si sigues así—Le menciono él con completa tranquilidad, molestando a la Ares

—¿Cuándo me implantaron las memorias?— Pregunto con enojo, dirigiendo su atención a su maestro desde el incomodo suelo

—¿Ah? Perdona, pero no lo sé, aunque tengo una idea. Tal vez fue antes de que Campbell muriera —

—¡Eso significa que no sabes nada!— Marian lanzo un bufido, algo cansado de la situación

—Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de eso, Campbell seguía la voluntad del catorceavo, y el día que murió, ella perdió su interés en la vida humana o cualquier ser, era cazada de día y noche, era horrible, así que puedo decir que no fue elección de ella el decidir "quien" y "cuando", tomo por contenedor a lo primero que tuvo cerca— Explicó el general observando las reacciones de su pupila

—Esa... ¿Soy yo?—

—Que mala suerte, ¿no? Inevitablemente Campbell tomara el control de tu cuerpo, pero creo que eso ya lo sabe— Allen recordó a aquella mujer castaña que abarcaba parte de su mente y pensamientos

—Qué demonios... Mana y Nea siempre fueron amables conmigo, ¿pero era conmigo, o era...?— Cross se acerco a Allen hasta arrodillarse frente a ella y abrazarla con el brazo que sostenía su cigarrillo, para que segundos después, este fuera comido por el golem dorado

—Cuando el decimocuarto murió, Mana dejo de actuar como siempre, por lo que no se decir si olvido el pasado—Dijo en un modo de consuelo que solo Allen entendía, no era la primera vez que su maestro hacia eso con ella

—Una vez que te vuelvas una Ares, vas a matar a todas esas personas que aprecias...— Allen abrió los ojos horrorizada por esas palabras

—¿Que harás?— Decía su maestro separándose de ella. Y dirigiéndose a la puerta

—¡Espera!— Se levanto con rapidez a pesar de los talismanes y busco acercarse a su maestro, siendo detenida por dos cuervos

—Piensa eso tu misma— Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

—El tiempo se ha terminado, salga de la habitación— No se molesto en ocultar su enojo

—¡No puedes irte después de decirme eso!— De nuevo la retuvieron, vio a Tim cerca de ella, y como último recurso, lo utilizo

—¡Te dije que esperes, estúpido anciano!— Grito al tiempo que con su frente lanzaba a Tim para que este golpeara la nuca de su maestro, al instante este se dio la vuelta, cabreado

—¿Que fue lo que dijiste?—

—¡Escucha! El día que me uní a la Orden hice una promesa, no importa que, yo seguiría caminando, Fue la promesa que le hice a Mana— La atención de los presentes estaba sobre ella, pero poco le importaba

—¡Fui yo la que prometió eso!— Estaba segura de sus propias palabras, nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de parecer

—No tengo idea cuanto tiempo he sido controlada por las memorias, y no tengo manera de saberlo— Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo enojo consigo misma, por cada una de las veces en las que se derrumbo y consideró el renunciar

—Tampoco sé lo que debo de pensar sobre Mana, pero aun así lo quiero. Y esos sentimientos son solamente míos. Por eso he decidido cumplir mi promesa— No podía descifrar la mirada de su maestro. Ni la de ninguno de los presentes, pero quería dejar las cosas claras

—¡¿A quién le importa lo que me suceda?! ¡Yo cumpliré mi promesa con Mana aunque sea lo último que haga!— A esto último, saco su lengua al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño, molesta, no iba a dejar que la manipularan como antes, ya no era la misma "Allen" de antes...

[…]

—Allen D. Campbell, una Ares sincronizada con una inocencia...—Comenzó a hablar Komui, sosteniendo una carpeta oscura con el símbolo de la Orden, un informe

Allen sostenía a Kano con su brazo derecho, mientras el izquierdo estaba conectado a una maquina que marcaba algunas cosas que no comprendía

—Dudo que sea una inocencia normal, cuando el cuerpo de Allen queda con incapacidad para pelear, Crown Clown reacciona por su cuenta y toma control del cuerpo—Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas, el silencio siendo interrumpido por el general Tiedoll

—¿Esta inocencia esta unida al cuerpo de Allen de por vida?—Por algún motivo, eso alarmó a Allen, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, ¿Acaso no quería ser compatible con su Inocencia?

—No, existe una alta posibilidad de que la Inocencia rechace a su portador, o en este caso, a Allen—La mencionada bajo la mirada hasta toparse con la inocente mirada de Kano, ajena a todo ese escándalo

—Entonces ¿La inocencia me rechazara?—Komui asintió con la cabeza, y Allen lanzo un suspiro con una sonrisa forzada

—Ahora todo tiene sentido—Mascullo con rabia mirando con odio aquella piel rojiza

 _"—Debemos hacerlo por el Corazón, vamos *****—_

— _Ya te dije que no lo haré, Apócrifo—"_

—¿Que fue lo que paso...?—Cuestiono para sí misma, pero debido al silencio de la habitación, todo el mundo la escuchó

—¿Recordaste algo?—Pregunto con amabilidad Komui, si bien, Allen sabia de sobra que no confiaba en ella, y tal vez la odiaba, pero por lo menos no la culpaba de todas las cosas malas que sucedían, a diferencia de otras personas

—Lamentablemente, son mis pesadillas nocturnas—Susurro por lo bajo mientras que le quitaban esa cosa que mantenía cautivo su brazo y ahora le incomodaba

—¿Qué clase de cosas recuerdas?—Cuestionó Komui con un semblante serio, no tan común en él

—Son solo escenarios incompletos, un maldito dolor de cabeza—Kano jalo un mechón de su cabello, sin mucha fuerza, como si buscara llamar su atención, y al ver a Kano recordó algo que llevaba cuestionándose todo ese tiempo

—¿Quien es Apócrifo?—Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, incluso los generales se mantuvieron callados y desviando la mirada, mala señal para Allen

—¿Qué más me están ocultando? ¿Qué le hicieron a Allen D. Campbell? ¿Por qué le temen tanto?—Aun mas silencio, afilo su mirada hacia Lvellie, posiblemente el único que sabía sobre todo este asunto, y todo lo que le pasaba

—Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia—Golpeo la mesa que estaba cerca de ella con fuerza, consiguiendo sobresaltar a más de uno

—¡Es de mi incumbencia!— Lvellie soltó un suspiro como si buscara tenerle paciencia a la albina

Allen apretó los dientes hasta un punto que se volvió doloroso, debía utilizar su segundo recurso: intimidar

Todos retrocedieron al sentir la oscura y pesada aura que rodeaba a Allen, logrando su cometido a la mayoría de los presentes

—Malcom Lvellie—El tono grave de Allen les dio mala espina a todo el mundo, e incluso temieron por la pequeña niña que la albina cargaba, ¿Allen no era capaz de hacerle daño a su propia hija, verdad?

Pero Lvellie se mantenía indiferente ante el tenso ambiente

—¿Acaso piensas pelear contra mí?—Cuestiono con burla, ya todos sabían de quien se trataba, y por alguna razón, no les sorprendía, Allen se salía de control bastante seguido últimamente

Allen dejo a la niña en el escritorio y se acerco de forma peligrosa a Lvellie, sin borrar su sonrisa

—Quiero mis memorias de vuelta, y si no quieres ver a tus guardaespaldas cubiertos de rojo, mejor obedéceme—Lenalee tosió un poco, el aire se sentía extraño, como si hubiera algo que los asfixiara

La sonrisa de Allen se torció con descaro

— Estoy esperando una respuesta, Malcom, mis memorias o tu vida, decide—Lvellie la amenazo con la mirada, y Allen con gusto, se la regreso, sus orbes violetas cambiando a un tono rojizo anaranjado

Un fuerte golpe se plantó en la cabeza de la albina, haciéndola reaccionar

—¡Eso duele, BaKanda!—Le reclamo Allen al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza, sintiendo un extraño palpitar dentro de su cabeza, Kanda se paso con la fuerza

—Tsk, a la otra utilizaré a Mugen, no vuelvas a intentar matar a todos, Moyashi—Unas marcas oscuras aparecieron en la piel pálida de Allen, incluso sorprendiendo a la albina

Lvellie tomó del brazo a la joven Ares, y la jalo con fuerza hasta sacarla de la oficina de Komui, dando la orden de no seguirles

Continuaron con su recorrido, hasta llegar a la habitación de Hevlaska, donde Lvellie la aventó haciéndola chocar contra la barandilla de protección

—¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?—Gruño con molestia al tiempo que se sobaba el hombro, adolorida, las marcas habían desaparecido

—Hevlaska, has que Allen Walker sincronice con una inocencia—Tanto Allen como Hevlaska se quedaron sorprendidas

—No puedes obligarme a hacerlo— Grito Allen recuperándose de su impresión y mirando con odio al hombre frente a ella

—Si no lo haces, dejaras de ser una exorcista—Las pupilas de Allen se contrajeron, ¿Enserio la estaba amenazando? ¿Acaso creía que le importaba su puesto? ¡Que se fuera al diablo!

—Rápido, Hevlaska—Allen intento huir, pero Hevlaska la sujeto antes de que eso pasara

Frente a ella estaba un fragmento de inocencia, intento forcejear pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para librarse

 _"Ahora...serás capaz de aceptar esta inocencia"_

Esas palabras, esa voz, aquella asquerosa sonrisa… ¡Las conocía!

—¡Suéltame, Hevlaska!—Observó con horror como esa inocencia se acercaba a su cuerpo

El latido de su corazón se acelero notablemente, su brazo izquierdo comenzó a emitir un brillo verdoso

 _"Detente"_

La inocencia toco su pecho, y sintió unas descargas recorrer su cuerpo, no quería ser utilizada como un trapo, ¡ella era una persona!

 _"¡Te dije que detente!"_

Todo sucedió tan rápido, el cuerpo de Allen se soltó del agarre de Hevlaska, la inocencia que se intento insertar en el cuerpo de la albina se destruyo

Y debido a la altura, la cabeza de Allen golpeo con fuerza el suelo, haciendo que quedara inconsciente (o incluso, muerta)

Y ahora, a un lado del cuerpo inerte de la Ares, había otro cuerpo cubierto por una manta negra, dejando presenciar unos mechones albinos, ¿una persona?

Y el brazo izquierdo de Allen...había perdido su tonalidad rojiza y la cruz de su mano, era un brazo común y corriente

—¡Allen-chan!— Grito Lenalee corriendo hacia la albina, ignorando las ordenes de su superior, observando la sangre que se extendía por el suelo, acerco su oído al pecho de la albina, para abrir sus ojos con horror

—No hay signos…—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(*): Mana confundió a Allen con un niño, no es error de dedo xD

 _ **Pues mi mala noticia es que no voy a poder actualizar cada semana como antes, lamentablemente mi profesor de especialidad es un hijo de la berenjena y casi ya no tengo tiempo de escribir, por lo que actualizare cada vez que tenga tiempo, espero que no sobrepase del mes, espero su apoyo, hasta la otra**_

— _ **Lizzy**_

 _ **Pd: Acepto quejas, sugerencias, chocolate, propuestas de matrimonio, darle un hijo a alguien(?**_


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Crown Clown?

_**N/A: Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento!, no tengo excusa por tardar tanto, jamás pensé que el cbtis me estresaría tanto, en unas materias ando media baja, y debo mejorar en eso, espero no tardar tanto para la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Perdonen horrores de ortografía y continuidad**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: ¿Crown Clown?**_

 _Anteriormente…_

 _Y el brazo izquierdo de Allen...había perdido su tonalidad rojiza y la cruz de su mano, era un brazo común y corriente_

— _¡Allen-chan!— Grito Lenalee corriendo hacia la albina, ignorando las ordenes de su superior, observando la sangre que se extendía por el suelo, acerco su oído al pecho de la albina, para abrir sus ojos con horror_

— _No hay signos…—_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" _¿Qué pasara una vez que despierte?"_

" _¡Debemos matarla! Es peligroso tenerla cerca"_

" _Eso no es nuestra decisión, es decisión de la central"_

" _¿Y quieres que estemos en el mismo lugar que "esa" cosa?"_

Sentía su cabeza dolerle a horrores, su cuerpo era pesado, al igual que sus parpados, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir los ojos

Todo era oscuro, sentía algo aprisionando sus muñecas y tobillos, ¿Dónde estaba?

—¡Ha despertado!— Tardo unos minutos en enfocar a las rejillas que estaban frente a ella

¿Una celda?

Se froto la cara con ambas manos, todo le daba vueltas, y ni hablar de sus crecientes nauseas, ¿Qué demonios le paso? Lo último que recordaba fue aquella inocencia que intentaron implantarle... Y después… nada

—¡No te muevas!— Le grito un cuervo, ¿Por qué estaban tan a la defensiva? ¿Dónde estaba Kano y Kanda?

 _Bang…_

—¿Qué fue ese sonido?— Se pregunto a si misma al tempo que intentaba agudizar su oído, pero no hubo nada mas

— _Qué extraño…— Murmuro Nea al leer el pensamiento de Allen, sintió n escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, tenía un mal presentimiento_

—Veo que has despertado, Allen Walker-san— Allen observo a Lvellie a través de las rejas, intento acercarse, pero aquellas cadenas le impidieron siquiera moverse de aquella mullida cama

—¿Qué significa esto?— Pregunto con recelo observando todo a su alrededor, estaba segura de que estaba en un sótano o en algún calabozo de la Orden

—Esa es mi línea, deja de actuar Campbell, no te sirve de nada ocultarte— Allen estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando observo sus brazos, sus pupilas se contrajeron al observar ambos brazos de la misma tonalidad nívea

 _*Flash back*_

 _"Ahora...serás capaz de aceptar esta inocencia"_

 _Esas palabras, esa voz, aquella asquerosa sonrisa… ¡Las conocía!_

— _¡Suéltame, Hevlaska!—Observó con horror como esa inocencia se acercaba a su cuerpo_

 _El latido de su corazón se acelero notablemente, su brazo izquierdo comenzó a emitir un brillo verdoso_

 _"Detente"_

 _La inocencia toco su pecho, y sintió unas descargas recorrer su cuerpo, no quería ser utilizada como un trapo, ¡ella era una persona!_

 _"¡Te dije que detente!"_

 _Todo sucedió tan rápido, su cuerpo se soltó del firme agarre de Hevlaska, la inocencia que se intento insertar en su cuerpo se hizo cenizas frente a sus ojos_

 _Y lo último que escucho, fue el tronar de su nuca al caer_

 _*Fin de flash back*_

Tembló ligeramente, había muerto… otra vez

—Veo que has despertado, Allen…— Allen giro su rostro para mirar a el sujeto que estaba a un lado de Lvellie, tenía una capa negra que ocultaba su rostro y cuerpo

La celda se abrió, permitiendo entrar a ese misterioso sujeto, y a penas atravesó la acera, la celda se cerró nuevamente

—Esto…¿Quién eres?— Pregunto con desconfianza, aquel sujeto chasqueo la lengua, dejando ver su mano derecha, a Allen se le corto la respiración al ver el fragmento de su inocencia incrustada en la piel de esa persona, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Allen Walker… ¿ese es tu nombre?— La voz grave de el la saco de sus pensamientos, su mirada plateada la examinaba con detenimiento

—Si…—

—¡Mientes!—Allen se encogió en su lugar, sintiendo la furia mal contenida de ese sujeto, lo cual no entendía, ¿ella le hizo algo malo?

—¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste, Campbell? Ni cambiar tu maldito apellido te servirá de algo—Fue sujetada del cuello y estrangulada, fuera quien fuera, la odiaba

—De…— Con su mano derecha sujeto la izquierda del tipo, a pesar de apretar su brazo, incluso hasta el punto de perforarlo, él ni se inmuto

—No me intentes tirar el pelo, maldita Ares— Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió patear al tipo, y terminar sobre él, aun con las incomodas cadenas que no le brindaban la misma libertad de movimiento, consiguiendo quitar la capucha de aquel desconocido

Sus ojos se contrajeron al ver la figura que tenía enfrente, para en un segundo quitarse de encima, incluso cayéndose debido a las cadenas de sus tobillos

—¡¿Tu eres…—

—¡Tsk!—

Cabello albino, ojos plateados, cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, ¿Cómo era posible?

—Ahora por tu culpa tengo esta apariencia, BakAmpbell— Ese apodo…

"— _¡Me niego!— Mascullo con furia mirando hacia arriba al par de hombres que tenia frente a ella_

— _No tienes opción, haz las cosas más fáciles y deja de oponerte, después de todo, ya no tienes a nadie que te quiera, ¿o sí? BakAmpbell— Y en solo segundos estaba siendo retenida por ocho científicos, para evitar que se lanzara encima de aquel egocéntrico "_

—¿Ya dejaras de mentir…?— Pregunto con paciencia el chico, mientras volvía a acomodarse su capucha, tapando aquel rostro idéntico al suyo

—Yo no he estado mintiendo, y lo pregunto otra vez, ¿quién eres?— Intento moderar su tono de voz, no quería que ese sujeto se le lanzara encima otra vez

—Me estas jodiendo, ¿verdad?— El tipo la sujeto del cuello de su blusa y la miro amenazante, consiguiente que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espalda

—¡Malcom! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Dijiste que lo recordaba todo!— Sentir como ese chico se alejaba le regreso el alma al cuerpo, pero aun tenía dudas, y demasiadas

—No estamos del todo seguros sobre su estado mental, tú la conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, y sabes el peligro que ella representa—La fría mirada de Lvellie hacia su persona solo la hizo molestarse, quería protestar pero la mirada afilada de su…¿contraparte? Se lo impedía

—Suéltenla, ella es inofensiva como un portador mas, no les hará daño— Malcom estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente

—¡Señor!— Allen se movió lo más que las esposas le permitían para observar al agitado guardia, su mente presentía algo malo, algo terrible

—¡El general Cross…— Y Allen abrió los ojos despavorida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ignorando las indicaciones de Link, e incluso del mismísimo Lvellie, Allen corrió hasta la habitación donde vio por última vez a su maestro, ni siquiera los guardia pudieron detenerla, al abrir la puerta se topo con un ventanal roto y cubierto de sangre, ¿Qué había sucedido?

Komui estaba arrodillado frente del ventanal, y al moverse observo a Timcanpy sobre una máscara que conocía perfectamente

—Maestro…—Susurro por lo bajo acercándose a aquella escena

Detrás de ella, llegaba el joven albino, deteniéndose en la puerta, impidiendo que cualquiera se le acercara a la albina

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—Mascullo Lvellie al ver como ese chico protegía al ser más peligroso de la Orden

—Deje que se desahogue, será mejor en lugar de que acumule las emociones negativas— Murmuro el chico sin despegar su mirada de Allen

La joven albina temblaba, extrañamente no podía llorar, sentía aquel incomodo nudo en su garganta, pero era incapaz de llorar, ¿sus lagrimas se habrán secado?

"— _¡Maestro idiota!—"_

Cayo de rodillas al suelo, estiro su temblorosa mano hacia los restos de sangre, cuando la redonda figura de su golem posándose en su mano la detuvo

—¿Por qué…?— Se pregunto a sí misma, su voz temblaba y sus ojos ardían, abrazo al pequeño golem contra su pecho, había perdido a una de las pocas personas más importantes que tenia

Se reprendía mentalmente, porque lo último que le había dicho fue que era un idiota, las ultimas malditas palabras que le había dicho al ser que le debía la vida fueron que era un idiota…

Escucho pasos detrás de ella, rodeándola, para después sentir una mano sobre su cabeza, firme

—¿El era muy importante para ti?— Fue la pregunta que la regreso a la realidad, plateado y violeta chocaron de manera incomprensible, como si con una sola mirada buscaran comunicarse todo

El chico frente a ella le sonrió con calidez y le tendió su mano izquierda

—Si quieres proteger a todos, y evitar que esto vuelva a suceder, solo yo puedo ayudarte— Allen no entendió en primer momento lo que quiso decir, pero un vago recuerdo la hizo abrir los ojos como platos

—Veo que no tienes mucho de haber vuelto, no te partas la cabeza recordándome, actualmente me conoces como "Crown Clown"— El silencio inundo el lugar donde el aleteo de Timcanpy interrumpía por leves lapsos de tiempo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Quién es él?— Fue lo primero que pregunto Kanda al ver al misterioso sujeto encapuchado que entraba a su habitación junto a la albina, demasiado tenían con la constante vigilancia del de dos puntos, como para que ahora llegue otro

—Compañero nuevo…—Susurro la albina dejándose caer en la cama, estaba cansada de tantas maneras, que no tenia ánimos ni para tratar con su pareja

Kanda y el chico intercambiaron miradas, que al instante se volvieron pesadas y cargadas de molestia

—¿Quién eres?—

—¿Acaso eso te importa?—

Allen les lanzo una almohada a ambos, estaba cansada como para tratar con esos dos, pero lamentablemente debía hacerlo

—El es Crown Clown, mi Inocencia— El silencio duro por varios minutos, cosa que inquieto a Allen, hasta el punto en que dejo de lado su cansancio y observo al espadachín que le dirigía una mirada de "no te creo absolutamente nada"

—Lo diré de una vez, no tengo idea de donde salió, o porque estaba en mi brazo en primer lugar, solo evita discutir con él— El chico frente a Kanda lanzo un suspiro y se quedo en el marco de la puerta, recibiendo a el "nuevo" invitado

—Se ha llamado a todos los exorcistas, incluyéndote, Walker— Allen observo de mala gana a Link, y lanzando un chasquido, paso de largo a los presentes y se dirigió al punto de encuentro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _Lo siento Nya Laila, por fin descubrí que te mantenía atada a este lugar, y yo... Ya no te necesito, Gracias... "Supervisora" —_ _pensó_ _para_ _sí_ _misma para después tomar a Kano en brazos, empezando a caminar de regreso acompañada de su pareja_

 _Un par de metros_ _después_ _se encontraron con Link, bueno, su libertad estaba_ _más_ _restringida que antes, pero no le molestaba, si_ _tenía_ _a Kanda y Kano a su lado no le molestaba nada_

 _Dio una última mirada al pasillo, sabiendo que_ _jamás_ _volvería, sonrió de medio lado y se adelanto un poco en su caminar…_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando en eso? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro semanas?

—Por ello, cualquier percance con Allen D. Campbell, será tratado por la Orden— Había concluido Komui con seriedad, Kano era sostenida por Link por órdenes de Lvellie, que ni siquiera le permitía ponerle una mano encima a su propia hija

—Si algo como eso pasara, pediría que me maten…—Todo el mundo la miro con sorpresa, inclusive su Inocencia

—Pero eso no pasara, si Allen D. Campbell intenta hacerle daño a alguien, yo la detendré— Crown Clown cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una sin expresión hacia Allen, aun recordaba a aquella pequeña mocosa que alguna vez lo forzó a matar a todos sus compañeros

Aun recordaba las plegarias desesperadas de todos aquellos seres inocentes que tuvieron la desgracia de estar en ese lugar, en ese momento…

Apretó los puños con fuerza, no importaba lo que dijera esa "niña", si ella perdía el control, haría el intento por matarla, fue lo que juro frente al Corazon…

Cuando la reunión termino, pudo reunirse con aquella molestia, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre él, incluso de aquel científico loco que en más de una ocasión lo "curo"

Y venia otra larga explicación…

 _*flash back*_

— _¿Cuál es el supuesto deber que debo hacer en nombre del Corazón?—Pregunto con desinterés mientras iban por los pasillos poco concurridos de la Orden_

— _Es un trabajo importante— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva diciéndole eso?_

 _Al llegar al laboratorio de pruebas, su mirada recayó en la inmensa cantidad de sangre que estaba esparcida por el suelo, demasiada como para ser de un simple humano_

— _Ella es Campbell, ¿recuerdas al equipo de expedición que encontró a dos Ares?— Asintió sin salir de su sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía a un Ares hembra, y más de verla completamente mallugada y careciente de vida_

— _¿Qué demonios le han hecho?—_

— _No mucho, cincuenta pruebas de sincronización, veinte análisis de sangre, dejarla en ayunas por treinta y siete días, y ha muerto como diez veces en esta semana…—No se podía esperar menos de una Ares, pero no terminaba de entender, que tenía que ver el en todo ese asunto_

— _Ha desintegrado diecisiete inocencias, me informaron que tal vez sería más fácil hacerla sincronizar con una Inocencia con mayor resistencia, ¿puedes hacerlo?—_

— _Me niego— Respondió dispuesto a salir de ese lugar, siendo detenido por la voz de aquel sujeto_

— _¿Piensas arriesgar la vida del Corazón? Ella algún día podría escapar, y la primer cosa en su lista es deshacerse del Corazón y toda la inocencia, ¿lo entiendes?— Detuvo sus pasos y se giro para observar a su compañero, lanzo un suspiro y volvió a su lado_

— _No pienso ser el niñero de nadie, ¿me oíste?—_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—Que bajo he caído…—Se dijo a si mismo despegando su mirada de la albina ignorando completamente lo que ella decía, no tenia opción, convivir con ella era su castigo por hacer aceptado ayudar a aquel ser que lo abandono

—¿Crown Clown?— Observo a la "niña" que lo miraba con preocupación, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por esa engañosa cabeza? ¿Qué tan cierta era la historia que ella dio ante la Orden?

Walker… de algún modo, ese apellido le quedaba… Alguien que sigue caminando…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **¡Enserio lo siento! Créanme que no fue mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar, y además no es tan largo como me gustaría, pero peor es nada ¿no?**_

 _ **Respondo reviews uwu:**_

 _ **Sabril:**_ _Aww, gracias por tu apoyo, si, Allen tiene más mala suerte que un pavo en navidad, jaja xD, espero continuar contando con tu apoyo u/w/u, gracias_

 _ **Bakanda99:**_ _No te preocupes, encontrare la manera de actualizar más seguido, aunque tenga que arriesgar la vida de mi teléfono en ello, jaja, y en cuanto al matrimonio… acepto siempre y cuando yo sea el novio :v (okno) espero contar con tu apoyo, muchas gracias_

 _ **Bueno, los leeré a la próxima, chau chau**_

— _ **Lizzy**_

 _ **Pd: Oremos porque Lizzy sobreviva a la especialidad: Elige contabilidad decían, será fácil decían, solo es uso básico de Excel decían**_ _ **:,v**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Sin misericordia

_**N/A: Sigo viva! (con suerte), algo tarde el capitulo, lo siento…**_

 _ **Como siempre, perdonen errores de ortografía y**_ ** _continuidad_**

 _ **Capitulo 3: Sin misericordia**_

 _Anteriormente…_

— _¿Crown Clown?— Observo a la "niña" que lo miraba con preocupación, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por esa engañosa cabeza? ¿Qué tan cierta era la historia que ella dio ante la Orden?_

 _Walker… de algún modo, ese apellido le quedaba… Alguien que sigue caminando…_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

—¡Madre!— Grito sin dejar de correr, las piedras y el lodo la hacían caer, pero sin perder tiempo, se levantaba y seguía su camino, a su alrededor todo estaba envuelto en llamas, el olor desagradable de humo y carne quemándose inundaba sus fosas nasales, sintiendo sus ojos arder por el exceso de humo en el aire

A lo lejos veía lo que hace solo unos minutos era su hogar

—¡Madre!— Estuvo a punto de entrar a través de las llamas cuando un brazo se interpuso, cargándola como un saco de patatas

—Retrocede— El emblema plateado la horrorizo, eran aquellas criaturas de las cuales su madre siempre le advertía, los exorcistas…

—¡Suéltame!— El sujeto que la sujetaba la ignoro olímpicamente y continuo corriendo en dirección contraria a su hogar

—Mi madre… ¡Todavía…!—

 _Mátalo…_

—¡Madre!—

 _Mátalos…_

En cuestión de segundos, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras letales, sus orbes azulados se tornaron rojos como la misma sangre que estaba esparcida en el suelo

—¡Suéltame!— Con un solo corte se libro del agarre de aquel sujeto, retrocedió un par de pasos poniéndose en guardia

—¿También eres uno de ellos? ¡Maldición!— el hombre desfundo una espada…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen se reincorporo sobresaltada, sintiendo el filo de aquella espada atravesar su garganta, con sus manos acaricio su cuello, confirmando que estaba bien, a salvo…

Se llevo una mano a su cabello, revolviéndolo con desesperación, un poco más tranquila, observo a su lado, Kanda dormía tranquilamente, como siempre

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se levanto de la cama y se cambio su ropa por su traje de exorcista, estaba cansada, han sido malas noches de sueño desde la desaparición (y posible muerte) de su maestro, esas pesadillas crecían mas y mas con día hasta el punto de levantarla con solo haber dormido media hora o solo cinco minutos, como ahora

Al girar la perilla de la puerta se encontró frente a frente con Crown Clown, que estaba portando un traje idéntico al suyo, recargado en la pared bastante desinteresado

—¿Otra vez?— Fue la primera pregunta que le hizo, se encogió de hombros al tiempo que lo pasaba de largo y se dirigía a la sala de entrenamientos, seguido de el

—Debemos hacerlo de nuevo— Murmuro para sí misma, Crown la miro con extrañeza cruzado de brazos

—No soy tu compañero, ni tu juguete, Campbell—

—Walker… Allen Walker— Corrigió con paciencia

—Lo que sea, esto no sirve de nada, ni siquiera me necesitas, sabes defenderte— Crown tenía un buen punto, odiaba admitirlo, pero su defensa personal no serviría contra los akumas

—Crown Clown, actívate— Un destello de luz verdosa inundo el cuerpo de el chico y en cuestión de segundos una espada caía en manos de Allen

—¡Crown Belt!—Una capa oscura la rodeo junto con sus brazos, una parte de la capa se sujeto a una columna cercana y se ato sin problema

—¡Crown Edge!— Un destello oscuro y una horda de dolor hizo que Allen chocara contra una pared, mientras que Crown se destranformaba y terminaba en el suelo jadeando

—¿Cómo piensas "sobrevivir" si con tres simples movimientos acabamos así?, entiéndelo BakAmbell, esto no va a funcionar—

—Tiene que funcionar—

—Tsk, ¿Por qué deseas tanto volver a cómo eran las cosas antes? ¿Acaso no era esto lo que deseabas en primer lugar? Finalmente solo eres tú, y no estás encadenada a mí como en el pasado, entonces ¿Por qué?— Cuestiono con fastidio al tiempo que se estiraba para recomponerse de aquel intento fallido

—No es algo que puedas entender…—

—¡Entonces explícamelo!— Allen no contesto y bajo la mirada a su brazo izquierdo, apretando su puño con impotencia

—¿Buscas proteger al Corazón?— Allen no supo cómo responder a eso, y antes de poder pensar en algo, Crown continuo

—Si te soy honesto, no me interesa lo que suceda con la actual Orden, a ellos no les debo nada, pero hice la promesa de proteger al Corazón a costa de cualquier cosa, y fue lo que me trajo a esto…— El albino sacudió su cabeza como si buscara deshacerse de algún pensamiento para después enfocar su fría mirada en Allen

—Lo que más me interesa saber en este momento es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, en el pasado eras una completa sádica sanguinaria que solo se preocupaba por sí misma, por lo que esto es… curioso— Allen dejo caer sus hombros con cansancio, esos sueños y los desvelos que le causaban ya le estaban afectando

—Bien, tu ganas… ¿Que debo de hacer?—Suspiro Allen al tiempo que se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, atenta a lo que su inocencia tuviera que decir

—Bueno, primero que nada: deja de intentar inútilmente el volver a sincronizar conmigo es inútil, solo hazlo cuando sea necesario, segundo: deja de intentar contentar a todos, si no te aceptan así jamás te aceptaran, punto, tercero: no puedes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en tu pareja, no preguntes, cuarto: protege con tu vida al Corazón, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubran, y quinto: deja de restringir tus propias memorias, es menos doloroso y patético…— Allen chasqueo la lengua, eso era más de una cosa, y ni siquiera estaba segura de poder cumplir con ello

—Está bien… ¿algo más?—

—Sí, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos con Apócrifo, yo seré quien lo mate, ¿entendiste?— La mirada amenazante de Crown no paso desapercibida para la albina, pero decidió no hablar de ello por el momento

—¿Y sobre mi maestro?—

—¿Insinúas que se dé quien es la culpa?— Allen lo miro con el ceño fruncido y haciendo una mueca molesta con sus labios

—Bien, tengo unas sospechas sobre quienes pudieron ser, pero no es nada seguro— Allen estuvo por las suposiciones de Cron, cando este le tendió la mano

—¿Es un trato?—

Observo con dudas aquella mano, ¿tenía alguna otra opción?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen entro a su habitación cansada, aun estaba oscuro, debían ser cerca de las seis de la mañana

Timcanpy revoleteo en el aire, llamando su atención

—¿Qué sucede Tim?— El golem se poso en la mesa de noche que estaba frente a ella, dejándola confundida

" _Oye Allen…"_ Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su maestro, ¿estaba alucinando o pasando realmente?

" _Nunca te lo pregunte, pero ¿a ti te agradaba Tim? Al principio te dije que lo cuidarías en mi lugar, pero mi intención era que lo conservaras permanentemente"_ Tomo al golem entre sus manos sin terminar de creerse lo que escuchaba

" _Ya le dije a Tim que haga lo que desee. Probablemente no quieras escucharme, quien sigue los deseos del decimocuarto, pero si crees que el camino que has tomado fue forzado por él y por mí, te equivocas. Solo quería decirte eso."_ Apretó a Tim entre sus manos, ella nunca pensó eso de ellos, ni siquiera ahora que todo su mundo estaba de cabeza

" _El camino es creado porque caminas, el piso que pisas se solidifica y se vuelve un camino. Eres la única que puede crear su propio camino. Deja de usar la máscara de Mana. Camina por tu cuenta… si no te has rendido"_

El mensaje termino, sin ninguna imagen o video, solo su voz, sentía que algo no estaba bien con esas palabras, eso sonaba… para nada como su maestro, era como si supiera que iba a ser asesinado… o más bien: lo sabia

—¿Mascara…?— Se cuestiono a si misma al tiempo que veía como los rayos de luz se colaban por los ventanales

" _Mascara…"_ Se repetía mentalmente sin despegar la mirada de Timcanpy, ¿Por qué sentía que esa palabra fue utilizada con algún propósito oculto?

—Walker…— Link la llamo del otro lado de la puerta, sin perder tiempo (y para no molestar a Kanda y Kano) se acerco a la puerta y salió, topándose con Link y Crown afuera, el ultimo parecía mas molesto de lo normal

—¿Qué sucede?—

—Tienen una misión—

¡¿Qué?!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡Tim! ¡Timcanpy!— Cuarta vez que lo llamaba, y su golem no respondía, ¿habrá ido de nuevo a _ese_ lugar?

—¡Moyashi, date prisa!— Ni se tomo la molestia de corregir a Kanda, simplemente se fue corriendo por el pasillo que creía que llevaba a aquel lugar, procurando no despertar a Kano, ¡ni de chiste la dejaría en ese lugar!

Y con suerte, no se equivoco, al girar el pomo de la puerta, fue recibida con una rebanada de pastel

—La zona está restringida—Fue lo primero que menciono Lvellie al verla

—Solo vengo por Tim— Mascullo por lo bajo con molestia

—Desde ese día, nadie ha visto a Cross Marian— comento de pronto sin bajar la rebanada, pero se decidió a no tomarla, no comería nada que le ofreciera ese sujeto

—Oficialmente, se le está diciendo a la gente que está en una asignación larga, pero la verdad está mantenida en secreto— Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no decir nada contra el hombre, inclusive sentía un hormigueo en sus manos deseosas de moler a golpes la cara de su superior

—Andando, Tim…— El golem al instante la siguió, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse

—Allen Walker—Detuvo su andar, mirando de reojo a Malcom

—¿Fuiste tú quien mato a Cross Marian, Campbell?— Cuestiono Malcom con una sonrisa sorna, provocándola, sentía su sangre hervir por la rabia, y sus instintos más primitivos de atacar la invadían

—¿No fue usted quien lo hizo, Director Lvellie?— Diciendo esto, cerró la puerta con fuerza innecesaria casi arrancando la perilla, descargando parte de su molestia, para después continuar caminando por el pasillo bajo miradas indeseadas

" _En estos tiempos, ya conocemos todas las variaciones…"_ Pensó para sí misma

Nea lanzo un suspiro intentando mantenerse bajo control en esta situación, tenía que hacerlo por Allen, uno de los dos era el que debía estar cuerdo, y lamentablemente, era el

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apenas atravesaron las puertas del Arca, estas se cerraron, aun faltaban unas horas para que llevaran a cabo la misión, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar a quienes les pudieran dar información sobre el paradero de los buscadores que fueron víctimas de su objetivo, y después de una hora y media de búsqueda, finalmente los encontraron, encerrados entre otras personas vestidas igual con un traje ridículamente extraño en la cárcel del lugar

—¡Ser confinado aquí me hizo darme cuenta de que debe de haber una conexión entre el ladrón de sombras G y la Inocencia!—Allen estaba sentada en el suelo mirando de frente al buscador, mientras Crown sostenía a Kano entre sus brazos, debido a que el padre de la criatura se negó a llevarla

—Hay tres cosas que deben saber de él—

—Usa trajes alocados. Siempre envía cartas de anunciamiento un día antes. Y no tiene cuerpo físico— El silencio reino por unos segundos, cuando Allen se reincorporo para que se retiraran fue abrazada sorpresivamente por las piernas

—¡Tienen que sacarnos de aquí!— Los presentes se estremecieron al sentir el aura oscura que emanaba Kanda, Crown se acerco rápidamente para evitar una escena de homicidio

—No se preocupen, Reever-san volverá por ustedes, estoy seguro, mientras tanto, cuiden de Kano, no tenemos idea de que tan peligroso es esta misión realmente, cuento con ustedes—Dejando a la pequeña Inocencia (como le había apodado) en brazos de él buscar y llevarse a rastras a ambos padres que se negaban a dejar a su hija en prisión salieron de la cárcel, tenían que organizar un plan

[…]

Allen estrujaba a Tim entre sus manos con una expresión pensativa, los demás parecían concentrados en detallar el plan para atrapar a "G"

" _Te estaré esperando…"_ Otra vez esa voz…

Rápidamente Allen se dio la vuelta buscando la silueta de aquel ser que tenia la "obligación" de volverla loca, pero en su lugar, solo se encontró con Link y Crown, que se acercaban a ella

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?— Cuestiono Crown al ver que su compañera parecía distraída, demasiado en su opinión

—Si…—

[…]

Cuando eran cerca de las doce tomaron sus posiciones donde les correspondía, Allen y Link estaban sentados en el suelo cerca del museo donde "El fantasma G" iba a aparecer

El misterioso mensaje de Cross Marian reproduciéndose en el proceso

Crown observaba a Allen de reojo, la mirada de la albina carecía de vida, ¿enserio esa persona fue importante para ella? Parecía una locura combinar las palabras "Campbell" y "preocupada" en una misma oración, en cualquier sentido

—Oye, se acerca la hora, ¿recuerdas que hacer verdad?— La chica estiro su mano y la tomo, un destello verdoso y la figura masculina fue sustituida por una capa oscura y una garra en el brazo izquierdo de Allen

" _Nadie va a salvarte"_

Allen ladeo la cabeza observando a Link, nadie iba a ayudarla contra Campbell, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar a que su muerte no fuera tan patética…

Después de todo, era su problema.

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _ **¡Dioses! (eso es lo que pasa después de verte todas las series y películas de "How to train your dragon"), soy un asco de escritora, lamento tanto el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y que para colmo no sucediera nada interesante, lo único que puedo decir a mi defensa, es que la semana pasada estaba en el hospital, y bueno, me prohibieron la computadora por un tiempo (estoy subiendo esto por teléfono :,v)**_

 _ **Enserio una disculpa, tratare de actualizar más pronto, quieren matarme, lo se…**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Sin rumbo

_**N/A: Hola exorcistas, akumas, y todo aquel que lee esta historia, aquí el nuevo capítulo, como siempre, perdonen errores de ortografía, continuidad, y no sé que mas.**_

 _ **Capitulo 4: Sin rumbo**_

 _Anteriormente…_

 _Allen ladeo la cabeza observando a Link, nadie iba a ayudarla contra Campbell, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar a que su muerte no fuera tan patética…_

 _Después de todo, era su problema._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miraba hacia la nada, las ramas de los arboles se movían junto con las ráfagas del viento, las gotas de lluvia se encargaban de limpiar los rastros de sangre que estaba bajo sus pies

Observo el utensilio de cocina entre sus manos, apretando el filo contra la palma de su mano

Su ceño fruncido aumento al ver como en lugar del líquido carmesí brotaba una extraña sustancia oscura pegajosa, dejo caer el cuchillo y se aproximo a la puerta de la cabaña

Acababa de matar a una familia, dos ancianos, y un perro, ¿se debería sentir arrepentida? ¿Debería de ocultar los cadáveres?

Sus pasos húmedos era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar

Un grito ahogado la hizo volver a la realidad, a unos pasos de ella se encontraba su compañero asfixiando a una mujer de avanzada edad, la mujer le suplicaba por ayuda, la miraba con desesperación a través de esos ojos cafés, ¿Cuántas veces ha visto una cara con esa desfiguración?

Chasqueo la lengua y continúo caminando, el sonido de un hueso tronando anuncio la muerte de esa señora

Al estar fuera, todo el panorama era similar: cadáveres, sangre, órganos regados por todas partes, y decir que todo comenzó por que una molesta niña le había tirado un vaso de agua encima

—¡Oh vamos cariño!— Un brazo la rodeo con fuerza, gruño en protesta pero no intento nada por quitarlo, sabía que en esos momentos era inútil

—No me digas que sientes lastima por ellos— Bien, suficiente

Su mano derecha empujo el rostro de Sacha, era tan jodidamente empalagoso cuando se lo proponía

—Allen Campbell, como tú mejor y único amigo, tengo el derecho y obligación de saber qué te pasa— ¿Amigo? ¡Ja! Ni en sus más retorcidos sueños eso pasaría

—No me interesa, metete en tus propios asuntos zanahoria parlante— Continuo su andar, escuchando su nombre a lo lejos, cada vez más alejado de ella, de su realidad…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Solo cinco minutos, fue el tiempo que le tomo darse cuenta que el "Gran Fantasma G", es solamente un niño que piensa que lo que hace esta bien, ¿Qué motivos puede tener? Ni idea

—Actúas como un niño— Comento con frialdad callando las risas de "Link", este le dirigió una mirada severa, que ignoro olímpicamente

—Creo que eres bajo. Por tu culpa, todos los que fueron convertidos en G tendrán que pasar vidas difíciles— Se sorprendió de sonar tan carente de sentimiento, sin mencionar que de alguna manera, las vidas de esas personas no le interesaban tanto como lo quería dar a entender

—Eres de lo más bajo— " _Al igual que todas estas plagas"_

—¡Cállate!— Bien, la provocación funciono mejor de lo que espero, Kanda comento algunas cosas con Marie, cosas que no le interesaron

" _ **Cada vez te pareces mas a Campbell, Walker"**_

—Continua concentrando, Marie— Ignoro a Crown, ocasionando que este se molestara

—¡Crown Belt!— Sintió una pequeña punzada en su brazo al forzar a Crown a obedecerlo, esto iba a ser difícil para ambos

La oscura cinta tomo a Link de las muñecas y lo levanto del suelo evitando cualquier tipo de ataque, al ver a un humano incapaz de defenderse, débil e inútil, la hizo sonreír con crueldad al instante que lo arrojaba con fuerza innecesaria contra una de las estructuras del museo, casi destruyéndola de paso

Kanda se alejo de ella y se encargo de "G", internamente lo agradeció, porque no creía que podría controlarse al tratarse de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, simplemente cumplió con mantener sus manos atadas por si acaso

" _ **¡Walker, el plan!"**_

Al ver la espada de Link frente a ella, invoco su espada de exorcismo y dejo que el cuerpo de su inspector se insertara de llano contra la espada

—¿Qué es esto?— Cuestiono G con voz temblorosa, estaba asustado, y por algún motivo, le gustaba

—Es una espada. Has sido apuñalado— Sintió su mirada oscurecerse con cinismo ante sus pensamientos orates

Soltó su espada, y miro con diversión como G estaba al borde de un colapso

" _Idiota, esta espada no puede hacerle daño a un humano"_

Un extraño llanto la hizo mirar con incredibilidad como "Link" lloraba desconsolado sin dejar de decir que dolía, ¿acaso estaba en shock?

—No duele, no duele— Le resultaba estúpido tener que decir eso en modo de convencerlo, a pesar de ser ignorada

—¡Es su culpa! ¡Asesinos!— Con eso, el cuerpo de Link cayo, muy apenas consiguió sujetarlo para evitar que se diera de llano contra el suelo

La mirada confundida de Link le confirmo que G había abandonado su cuerpo

—¿Link? ¿Regresaste a la normalidad?— comento con un poco de incomodidad al notar la forma tan intensa con la que la observaba, ¿efecto secundario?

—Tu…— Su mirada recayó en su espada de exorcismo, que aun se encontraba atravesando el abdomen de Link

—¿Qué están haciendo?— Bien, ahora venia el interrogatorio de hora y media, perfecto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al regresar a la posada, Allen y Crown ingresaron a su habitación antes de que Kanda o Link los siguieran, tenían que hablar sobre los acontecimientos de hacia unas horas

Allen recibió un fuerte golpe en la frente por parte de Crown, ¿Ahora que hizo?

—Pensaste en matarlo, ¿no es verdad?— Su mente quedo en blanco sin procesar del todo la pregunta, al final termino bajando la mirada

—A este paso, la Orden te matara— Comento el albino cruzándose de brazos con una mueca de fastidio

—Entonces los matare a ellos…— Una fuerte cachetada la hizo caer al suelo de la habitación, intento levantarse, pero un pie en su cabeza la obligo a mantenerse en esa incómoda posición

—¿Los mataras a todos? ¿Acaso te olvidas que yo te aniquilaría antes de que siquiera pienses en hacerlo?— Una patada en su estomago la mantuvo en el suelo por unos minutos, cuando se recompuso y estaba dispuesta a levantarse, un puñetazo contra su mejilla la hizo girar su rostro tan rápido que incluso sintió su cuello tronar

Ahogo una exclamación cuando Crown la tomo del cabello y la azoto sin cuidado contra la pared, inmovilizándola con su cuerpo

—¿Acaso debo recordarte lo inútil que realmente eres?—No respondió nada por un momento, sentía su sangre hervir de coraje

—¿Y acaso yo debo recordarte que quieras o no, estas atado a mí y debes obedecerme?— Giro su rostro mirando de reojo la afilada mirada de su Inocencia, devolviéndosela con igual o más odio

—Eres de lo peor, "Walker"—

—Lo sé—

—Eres despreciable—

—También lo se—

—No puedes matarme—

—Ya lo se—

—Tu vida es miserable—

—Igual que la tuya— Escucho el gruñido molesto de Crown, cuando pensó que se había librado del agarre de ese lunático, una patada en su espalda la regreso de nuevo a la pared

—¿Sabes? Durante mucho tiempo he creído que la mejor forma de disciplina es a través del miedo y dolor— ¿Cómo la situación termino así?

Unos golpes a la puerta forzaron a Crown de dejarla para ir a abrir la puerta, ella se separo de la pared sin mirar nada en específico

" _Sabes… la mejor disciplina para una bestia como tu es el dolor y el miedo"_

—Moyashi— se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Kanda cerca de ella, el nipón acaricio su cabello en una forma de calmarla

—Debes descansar—

—Lo sé—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Su respiración entrecortada era lo único que escuchaba en esa fría noche_

— _¡Walker!— Giro su rostro para mirar la silueta oscura de un hombre, su mente estaba nublada, sus orbes brillando con un inusual carmesí, al tiempo que se relamía los labios, sentía un extraño cosquilleo en sus manos, ansiosas por estrangular ese grueso cuello_

 _El corrió directo hacia ella, con una mirada determinada, estúpido humano_

 _Con un chasquido, una serie de látigos oscuros rodearon al chico, sorpresivamente los rompió y esquivo todos_

 _Siguió su camino hasta llegar a donde estaba parada, observando el puño del chico blindado por la inocencia amenazante ante su persona_

 _Lo segundo que vio fue al chico sobre el suelo, siendo retenido por un latigo que apretujaba su pecho dolorosamente_

 _Desvaino lo que solía ser una katana y sin ningún miramiento, azoto al chico con el filo de la cuchilla_

 _Un desgarrador grito la hizo sonreír, se sentía como una niña cuando era premiada por hacer algo bien, la sonrisa se convirtió en una ligera carcajada, y esa carcajada en una risotada impúdica, en completa diversión ante el pobre idiota bajo sus pies_

 _Una…_

 _Dos…_

 _Tres…_

 _Cuatro…_

 _Un total de doce azotes rasgaron el uniforme y espalda del chico, su rostro cubierto con leves gotas de la sangre ajena_

 _El cuerpo bajo a ella temblaba, buscando inútilmente de librarse_

 _Alzo con entusiasmo la oxidada katana y con completo éxtasis apuñalo la columna de ese humano_

 _El cuerpo dejo de moverse, la sangre comenzó a correrse a través del sucio pasto, el sonido de una ramita rompiéndose la alerto, y en segundos su expresión de diversión se convirtió en una de completo horror_

 _Unos ojos color chocolate la miraban aterrada, al instante la mujer comenzó a huir, intento correr tras de ella, pero le fue imposible_

— **¡Miranda!—**

Grito reincorporándose de golpe en la cama, a su lado Kanda se despertó sobresaltado y encendió la lámpara que estaba al lado de la cama

Al mirar lo temblorosa que se encontraba su Moyashi, se reincorporo y se coloco frente a ella, acariciando sus húmedas mejillas, ¿estuvo llorando? No, era sudor frio, ¿ahora que le paso?

En cuestión de segundos Allen se aferro con fuerza a el, cosa que lo sorprendió, considerando que solo lo hacía cuando tenía miedo, o en casos escasos, cuando quería molestarlo

—Soy una humana, ¿no?— La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, con cuidado correspondió su abrazo al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello

—Si tú crees que eres humana, lo eres— Allen asintió, su mirada estaba seria, sus ojos de un color azul oscuro miraban hacia la ventana de la habitación

El recuerdo fugaz del cadáver de aquel chico llego a su mente, su mente distinguió el uniforme de la Orden, la mujer que la miro, era Miranda

¿Miranda iba a mirarla cuando asesinara a alguien? ¿A quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

—" _Tal vez solo es un mal sueño, Allen"— Le reconforto Nea, aunque ni el mismo estaba seguro de que sea solo un sueño, recordaba cómo era Campbell, siempre iba un paso delante de todos, siempre confiando en su instinto y fuerza, Allen D. Campbell era alguien que temer…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Wuuf, después de siglos quedo listo, perdonen esto y todo lo demás, no puedo actualizar como yo quisiera, pero ahora es porque tengo planeado como cinco o seis historias, y no tengo mente para todas, y bueno, mis planes son que ahora antes de subir cualquier historia, tenerla hecha de inicio a fin para evitar hiatus como estos, lo se, no es una excusa, esto es solo una especie de aviso, espero y puedan perdonarme**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


	5. Capitulo 5: El pasado es sufrimiento

_**N/A: ¡Lamento la demora! Bueno, los que leyeron "Live or Hate" ya deben saber mas o menos el motivo por el que me atrase tanto en mis planes, una disculpa, hago lo mejor que puedo para seguir con esto, han sido tiempos oscuros…**_

 _ **¡En fin!, ¡Distrutenlo!**_

 _ **Y lo de siempre: perdonen errores de ortografía,**_ _ **continuidad, y no sé que mas.**_

 _ **Capitulo 5: El pasado es sufrimiento**_

 _Anteriormente…_

—" _Tal vez solo es un mal sueño, Allen"— Le reconforto Nea, aunque ni el mismo estaba seguro de que sea solo un sueño, recordaba cómo era Campbell, siempre iba un paso delante de todos, siempre confiando en su instinto y fuerza, Allen D. Campbell era alguien que temer…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen estaba sentada fuera de la posada, después de asegurarse de que Kanda y Link dormían salió a tomar aire fresco, o eso simulaba

— _Ya te lo dije Allen, solo fue un mal sueño, no hay nada que temer—_ Nea estaba intentando de forma inútil que la albina olvidara el asunto, pero siendo Allen, claramente no iba a dejarlo pasar así porque si

 _*flash back*_

 _Allen abrió los ojos, sintiéndose cansada, estaba atada a una extraña silla negra, todo a su alrededor era un confuso bosque_

 _"¿_ _Dónde_ _estoy?" se pregunto mentalmente observando con detenimiento su alrededor_

— _Pobrecita chica,_ _está_ _metida en una guerra...— Bajo su mirada hasta toparse con una cabellera castaña, apoyada en un lado de la silla, sentada en el suelo, podía ver sus manos moverse, pero no_ _tenía_ _idea de que era lo que hacia_

— _¿Sabes cuantos cuerpos humanos no han podido tolerar la sangre de Ares? Rencor... Odio... Enojo... Desconfianza... Ira...— La mirada azulada de ella se centro en Allen,_ _sonriéndole_ _con una envenenosa dulzura_

— _Ese tipo de cosas no las supera un humano fácilmente, necesitas una gran voluntad para sobrevivirlo, así que tienes mi respeto, Mocosa—_

 _Allen observó como su contraparte (por así decirlo) se levantaba para verla con porte pensativo, luego tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo miraba con nostalgia_

— _Solía ser hermoso, y ahora es igual que el de un anciano, que tristeza— Allen intento alejarse del toque de Campbell, pero solo consiguió que ella la sujetara de la barbilla con fuerza_

— _Al igual que tu cabello,_ _está_ _linda y amable Allen desaparecerá, tal vez no recuerdes nada... Aún, pero_ _ **TÚ NO ERES REAL**_ _, solo eres una parte de mi que fue utilizada por la Orden, pero descuida... Yo matare al hombre que_ _ **nos**_ _hizo esto "Allen" — Sus pupilas se contrajeron por las palabras de esa chica, ¿Que era una parte de ella? ¡Que se vaya al diablo! ¡Eso no podía ser verdad! Había un abismo de diferencia entre ellas_

— _Allen, tu única forma de sobrevivir es utilizando tu sangre de Ares, deja de restringirte,_ _será_ _menos doloroso si solo lo aceptas y ya— la albina bajo su mirada al suelo, apretó los puños con fuerza, Campbell no dijo nada más, todo se volvió un silencio_ _sepulcral_

 _*fin de flash back*_

Apretó los puños sobre sus piernas, ¿Por qué Campbell no le dejaba las cosas claras desde un principio? ¡Su situación no podría ser peor!…

—Créeme que podría serlo, Campbell— Crown Clown se sentó a su lado con desinterés

—Walker…—

—Como sea— Mascullo el albino rodando los ojos con fastidio, ambos se sumieron en un silencio armonioso, algo muy raro en ambos

—¿Estas realmente seguro de que soy la mujer que tanto daño causo?— Pregunto al final Allen, sin querer saber realmente la respuesta, porque ella suponía la respuesta

—Tan seguro como que el Corazón es tu hija— Allen enterró su cara entre sus brazos, lo sabia

—¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? ¡Esto es tan frustrante!— Crown observo a su portadora con un poco de lastima antes de suspirar

Había sido cruel con ella desde que la "conoció", y ya estaba más que claro que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, o no del todo. La observo una vez más antes de tirar su odio y resentimiento por la borda

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?— Allen movió un poco su cabeza, dirigiéndole su atención a su Inocencia, en un silencioso mensaje de que continuara

—Eras un experimento…— Empezó Crown mirando hacia el estrellado cielo de esa noche

—Te habían llevado a ti y a otro Ares a la Orden Oceánica de aquel entonces, desde un principio me opuse a que experimentaran con ustedes, pero todos me ignoraron, aseguraban que todo era por el bien del Corazón…— Crown soltó un suspiro, odiaba recordar aquellos tiempos, y tenía que ser directo con esto, porque si se distraía podría haber un herido ahí, y no el precisamente…

—Una prueba tras otra, tu cuerpo se negaba completamente a hacerse uno con la Inocencia, por lo que se inicio el experimento "El primer exorcista artificial"— Allen abrió los ojos como platos, recordaba que la habían cuestionado por algo sobre eso, ¿Desde entonces sospechaban de ella?

—El experimento consistía en una fase complicada, matar al cuerpo original del Ares, y pasar su cerebro, o como ellos les llamaban: "información" a otro recipiente… Solo tu sobreviviste a ello, tu compañero murió poco después del trasplante— Allen bajo la mirada, entonces Sasha había muerto de esa manera…

—En este procedimiento, requeríamos de un recipiente nuevo, así que… la "información" fue transferida al cuerpo de una bebe recién nacida, con el paso de los años, te criaron como una niña normal hasta que un día recuperaste tus recuerdos…

 _*flash back*_

— _¡Ayuda!— El grito de uno de los científicos primerizos alerto a todos los de la sección de ciencia, todos se movieron rápidamente para toparse con una escena casi irreal:_

 _Allen D. Campbell estaba en medio de la habitación, con la mirada desorientada, sus manos y ropas llenas de sangre, y a juzgar por su cabello, se había tironeado varios mechones hasta hacerlo un desastre_

— _USTEDES… LOS MATARE— En un rápido movimiento, una silueta oscura había derribado a Allen y la mantenía sometida en el suelo, sin posibilidades de moverse_

— _Vaya, vaya, al parecer nuestra "querida niñita" finalmente despertó de su burbuja, Gosp, sabes que hacer— el joven hombre asintió y sin decir nada y utilizando Gospel Belt, envolvió todo el cuerpo de la problemática niña y la llevo colgando de cabeza hasta su nueva habitación-celda_

— _¡Déjame salir! ¡Me las pagaran, tú y todos esos ineptos humanos!— Cerro la celda con fuerza innecesaria y volvió sobre sus pasos escuchando los gritos de Campbell, y los incesantes golpes de la chica_

 _*fin de flash back*_

—Desde entonces, el experimento se volvió en una misión suicida, cada día morían de cinco a diez científicos por tu culpa, mataste a dos tercios del laboratorio en solo tres semana— Allen se encogió en si misma, siendo consumida por la culpa

—Decidieron mantenerte dentro de una burbuja que evitara el que convivieras lo más posible con los de la sección— Allen asintió en comprensión, con una duda en su mente

—¿Y qué paso con la Inocencia?— Crown la miro unos segundos antes de dirigir su vista a la nada

—Perdimos por lo menos unos veinte fragmentos, hasta que un día alguien teorizo que era necesario una Inocencia diferente, al final Apócrifos me convenció de hacerlo y me dejo en estado inactivo, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo paso, pero de algún modo que desconozco consiguieron implantarme en tu cuerpo, y como parte de mi trabajo, te borre tus recuerdos, te quite tu anterior vida, todo lo que alguna fuiste lo olvidaste, a quienes mataste, a quienes viste sufrir, a quienes te quisieron o amaron, todo…— Allen abrió los ojos sorprendida, bajo su cabeza, tratando de digerir toda esa información.

—No es cierto, no todo pudo ser eliminado— Crown la miro sin entender, Allen se levanto señalándose por completo

—¡Campbell no es idiota! ¡Si hubieras eliminado todo ella no estaría reapareciendo ahora!— Crown pareció caer en cuenta de algo, pues su mirada se mostro sorprendida por varios instantes antes de mover su cabeza, aclarándose

—¿Qué es lo que sabes, Walker?— Allen frunció el ceño molesta, tampoco es como si fuera aliada de Campbell como para que su Inocencia la mirara así

—Tengo entendido que mi cerebro es el Campbell, que toda mi vida era solo una mentira, que este cuerpo tal vez sea lo único mío, pero las personas que he conocido, mis decisiones, ¿Acaso eso es mentira?— Crown se levanto y acaricio su cabeza casi con lastima

—Lo siento— Aparto su mano de un manotazo

—No, fui yo la que eligió seguir viviendo después de que Mana murió, fui yo quien trato de traerlo a la vida, fui yo la que decidió volverse aprendiz de Cross Marian, fui yo quien decidió convertirse en una Exorcista, ¡Fui yo quien decidió volver a sincronizar contigo!— Crown desvió la mirada de la albina, nunca se imagino terminar en una situación como esa, y menos con la chica que tenia frente

—No necesito tu lastima, necesito que continúes a mi lado, no como mi guardián, sino

como compañero, ¡Necesito que confíes en mi! Soy fuerte, buscare la forma de terminar con esta guerra, y solo lo conseguiré con tu ayuda— Crown se cruzo de brazos, y la miro con falsa diversión, ya que la situación no le agradaba en absoluto, se estaba dando a la idea de lo que Walker quería hacer, ¡Estaba loca!

—¿Y qué lograrías con eso?—

—¡Que ya no sea útil!— Las facciones de Crown se descolocaron, sorprendido de tan… honesta respuesta, Allen por su lado continuo hablando

—Si esta guerra termina, dejare de ser útil, y con ello no tendrían motivos para mantenerme con vida, después de todo, ¿Por eso estoy aquí y no en otra burbuja o celda, no? Ellos saben que soy de utilidad por mi regeneración y fuerza— Crown asintió, Allen suspiro y le tendió su mano izquierda, donde a pesar de todo seguía implantado aquel fragmento de Inocencia

—No voy a mentirte, estoy asustada… ¡Aterrada! De lo que puede pasar, pero si continuo de esta manera… solo ocasionare mas desastre, y ese tal "Apócrifos" no deberá tardar en buscarme, si es quien creo que es, es alguien peligroso para todos, no solo para la Orden, o los Noé, o para ti— Crown se mordió el labio incapaz de rebatir eso

—Se que podemos hacerlo, tú no eres una simple inocencia, Crown— El albino vacio unos segundos antes de tomar la mano de la albina

—¿Cuál es tu plan?—

—En este momento no soy más que un punto intermedio en esta guerra, ¿Exorcista o Noé? ¿Humana o Ares? ¿Con o sin voluntad? Ni siquiera yo misma se lo que soy, solo causaría sufrimiento a quienes aprecia, ¿acaso no soy peor que cualquiera en esta guerra?— Crown frunció el ceño, no podía decirle nada para reconfortarla ya que era la verdad

—Vamos…—

—¿Qué pasara con tus compañeros?, ¿con tu hija?— Allen tomo su hombro dándole una dulce falsa sonrisa

—Ella estará bien, nadie la mira como un pilar en esto, conozco a Kanda, hará lo que sea para evitar que la Orden le haga daño, y en cuanto a los Noe, en cuanto sepan que soy Campbell no dudaran en buscarme, fui la culpable de casi eliminar su clan hace unas décadas, y ese sujeto… Apocrifos, ya debe saber de mi existencia, o por lo menos saber de mi posición, no tardara en actuar, y supongo bien que tu también no deseas enfrentarle por el momento— Crown analizo cada una de las palabras de la albina, ¿acaso lo había planeado?

—Si nos vamos ahora, seremos los dos contra dos bandos, no prometo que salgamos ilesos de esto, pero, quiero proteger a mi hija y sacarla de esta guerra cuanto antes, y tú buscas proteger al Corazon, ¿acaso no tenemos la misma meta?— Allen observo como Crown se acercaba a ella, y le tendía su mano, en una respuesta silenciosa

—Crown Clown, ¡Actívate!— Un destello verdoso se aprecio en esa noche, cuando Allen abrió sus ojos, estos destellaban con un brillo carmesí desbordando lagrimas silenciosas, observo la posada donde se encontraban Kanda y los demás

Miro el anillo que mantenía unida a Kanda, a su segundo motivo de existencia…

— _Lo siento—_ Susurro por lo bajo dejando aquella argolla en la mesa de noche junto a la cama donde reposaba la persona que mas amaba, acaricio por última vez su cabello acomodando un rebelde mechón y con pasos silenciosos se alejo de esa posada

" _ **No te detengas. Sigue caminando"**_

[…]

Aquella noche estrellada, Allen Walker desapareció sin dejar rastro, más que el dorado golem que alguna vez fue de su maestro junto a su argolla de matrimonio, y al día siguiente el fantasma G fue encontrado y llevado a la Orden sin ningún inconveniente, y la pequeña Kano lloro sin cesar todo el día

Un anuncio fue dado a todos los Exorcistas:

 _La catorceavo huyo junto con su inocencia, en respuesta a este incidente, el Papa ha dado una orden imperial. A todos los miembros de la Orden desde ahora los derechos como Exorcista de Allen Walker han sido suspendidos, Y ES CONSIDERADA COMO UN ENEMIGO_

Al mismo tiempo, el Clan Noe se reunía para dar una decisión, el Conde se planto frente a todos y con voz inusualmente seria dijo

— _Nuestra hermana catorceava ha desaparecido, según nuestras fuentes, Allen estaba aliada con una vieja enemiga. He tomado una decisión. A partir de ahora, Allen Walker no es considerada una Noé, y debe ser tratada como ENEMIGA…— Road bajo la mirada apretando los puños, incapaz de rebatir esa decisión, Tyki simplemente pudo sentir lástima por Allen, esa chica se había tirado a todo el mundo de enemigo…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Es oficial, Allen entro en guerra contra todo el mundo (A que nadie vio venir eso :v), a partir de ahora, esto ya toma un ritmo bastante diferente al manga, algunos hechos ocurrirán, otros tal vez no, quien sabe**_

 _ **Cualquier duda no duda en decírmela, yo se las respondo siempre y cuando no pidan spoilers :v**_

— _ **Lizzy**_


End file.
